This isn't a fairytale, This is reality
by Georgie0815
Summary: No Fairytale, No Enchanted Forest, They're all real people. AU in which a teenage Emma and Neal discover some life-changing news and in the end the teens must make some adult decisions abouut what to do.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, By the way this is my first fanfic And Sorry if there is any spelling mkstakes ;)_

 _Just a note all the characters in this belong to OUAT this is just an AU_

"Emma, are you coming to the party tonight?" Ashley asked as they walked down the corridor to maths.

"Yeah of course."

"Good cus' me and my sisters to convice our parents to get us alchol for the party too!" Ashley replied sounding way happier than she probably should have. Emma just laughed at her friend. "So what I really want to ask is what's going on with you and Neal?"

"What do you mean?" Emma said suddenly going quite at Ashley's quick change of subject.

"Well you've been on and off for weeks now and he is invited to this party. I just don't want it to be awkward for you, that's all."

"I'll be fine, we haven't gone out with each other in weeks and its not like were arch enemies or anything. This is your night, I'm not gonna let mine and Neal's relationship ruin it." She repliedwith a smile. "Now me and Ruby will be round about 7." They hugged goodbye and departed into different classrooms.

Emma checked her phone. It was 6:30. All of a sudden she heard knock at the door and ran down the stairs to meet Ruby. "Oh my god, you look amazing!" Emma exclaimed as she opened her door. "So do you." Ruby said as she hugged her friend. "Are you ready?"

"I just need to put some make up on." Emma invited her friend upstairs to the bathroom. Ruby sat on the edge of the bath while Emma used the mirror to put mascara on. They gossiped about girls at school and who was seeing who when something caught Ruby's eye. "Oh my god!" Ruby exclaimed picking it up.

"What?" Emma asked dropping the mascara in the process.

"It's a pregnancy test...and... it's positive. " Emma looked at it in shock for a second. "Who's is it?" Ruby asked. Emma quickly shook her head. "Is it your moms?"

"What! God no." Emma stood quiet for a second. "It must be Ashley's she was round here the other day." Emma said quickly. Ruby looked at her for a moment and knew something was wrong but wasn't sure what. "Should we say anything?" She asked.

"No." Emma replied shaking her head. "I mean she clearly doesn't want to talk about it and anyway it's her night. Speaking of which we better get going if we're going to make it on time."

A few hours later and the party was in full swing, Emma had stepped outside for a minute to get some fresh air and stood with her head in her hands.

"Hey Emma, you okay?" Ruby said with drink in hand.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'll be back in in a sec."

"Have you spoke to Ashley yet?"

"No but I think-"

"Hey guys." Ashley said coming over, interrupting Emma. She handed Emma a glass of some sort of cocktail. Ruby looked at Emma.

"Hey Ash theres something we want to talk to you about. " Ruby started. Emma said nothing but turned her back slightly. "We found your pregnancy test."

"I didn't take a pregnancy test." Ashley repiled sounding very confused, thinking this was all a joke.

"You didn't?" Ruby questioned. Ashley shook her head. "Well then who did?" Both girls looked round at Emma, who still said nothing. "Emma are you..."

"I...well...yes." She sighed.

"Oh my god!" The two girls said in unison.

"Shh. " Emma said pulling the girls round the corner out the way of other people.

"Wait was it definitely positive?" Ashley asked in a quite tone. Emma nodded.

"Maybe it wasn't, it could have been a false positive." Ruby pointed out.

"Really?"

"Yeah we learnt about them in school. Maybe you should take another to make sure. " Emma nodded again

"I guess I'll go out and buy one tomorrow." She said slowly

"No get one now or you'll just be worrying all night." Ashley said.

"No it's okay, this is your party I-"

"Please." Ashley pleaded.

"I'll go get you one if you want." Ruby suggested. "Theses a 24hour place right round the corner."

"Really? Thank you, you guys are amazing."

As Ruby left Emma took a sip from the glass in her hand. "Emma." Ashley said looking down at the glass.

"Oh crap." Emma said spitting the drink back in the glass and handing it to Ashley


	2. Chapter 2

"How much longer?" Emma asked as she paced up and down the bathroom. The other two sat on the edge of the bath watching the clock.

"A minute." Ruby replied. Emma sighed and continued to pace up and down.

"Emma it'll be okay. No matter what the result is." Ashley said and Ruby nodded in agreement.

"It's time."

"Someone else look, I can't look at it." Emma said as she turned her back. Ruby picked up the test and stared at it for a moment.

"So?"

"It's positive." Ruby simply said.

"Really" Emma breathed. Her friends sat her down and knelt down beside her.

"You alright?" Ashley asked.

"I really don't know. " Emma replied barely making a sound. All of a sudden someone came rushing through the bathroom door. "Hey. What are you guys doing in here? Are you okay?" Anna said coming through the door slightly tipsy. The girls looked over at Emma who just stared at the floor. "We're fine Anna."

"No you're not. Guys what's going on." Emma didn't reply for a moment.

"Anna please leave, We'll explain later." Ruby said.

"Okay..." Anna said slowly leaving.

"So what are you going to do?" Ruby asked. Emma just shook her head.

"My parents always told me and my brother that they won't be mad if we make mistakes so long as we take the consequences. But this is a big mistake and I reakky have not thought this through all the way yet."

"Emma. I know your parents disagree with abortions but Emma you need to think what's best for you." Emma buried her head in her hands. "Ugh...I'm such an idoit."

"Well you could have used protection." Ruby muttered. Emma just glared.

"We did...but I don't..." Emma trailed off.

"Wait, who's the father?" Ashley asked.

"I'd rather not say until I've told him...and my parents."

"Hey, it'll be alright." her friends told her.

It was the following Monday when Emma walked into math class half an hour late and not even looking great. "Are you alright?" Ruby asked as Emma sat down.

"I believe this is what they call morning sickness. " Emma laughed slightly,

"Did you tell your parents yet?" Emma shook her head.

"They just think I got up late." Ruby gave Emma a disappointing look. "I know! But if it helps I'm gonna tell the father today." She whispered. The last thing she needed was rumors spreading round school. "Good for you."

That lunch time Ruby brought up the conversation again about the father of the baby. "For the last time I'm not telling you who it is untill I've told him." Emma sighed as Her, Ruby and Ashley sat at the table where August and Killian were already eating.

"You're not telling who about what?" August asked between mouthfuls.

"Wait the boys don't know yet?" Ashley asked. Emma shook her head and told her to shut up.

"Come on Em, we're your friends you can tell us." Killain said.

"I'd rather not, especially not in the canteen. I'm sorry I'll tell you soon." Emma felt guilty as they were her friends but she couldn't risk telling them.

"I don't know if I can do this." Emma said pacing up and down at the school gates as she waited for the father of her child to meet her. "Yes you can. It's his kid to, whoever he is." Ruby reassured her.

"I'm still not telling you."

"Damnit."

"Is it Peter?" Ashley asked as Peter walked past them.

"No and would you please stop guessing. That's the fourth time now." Emma exclaimed getting slightly annoyed with their guesses.

"Hey Emma." Neal said walking over. "So what do you need to talk to me about?" At that moment the girls realised and gasped.

"You know what, why don't you grab us a drink and I'll be right over." Emma suggested before turning towrds the girls.

"Neal?" They said in unison.

"Yes now Shh, don't tell a soul please?" Emma asked and they agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Look Neal...See here's the thing.." Emma stuttered. "Please don't freak out and you don't have to do anything if you do want to. I just-"

"Come on Emma, you can tell me anything." He interrupted sensing the fear in her voice.

"Well you see...I'm pregnant. " There was a pause after she said it and Neal just stopped in his tracks. The pause continued for longer than Emma really wanted. "Neal, please, say something. " She said softly. The pause continued untill Neal finally spoke.

"Is it..." He started as he pointed to himself. Emma nodded.

"Look you don't have to be apart of this if you don't want to, I don't even think I want to be."

"What do you mean?"

"Neal I...we are 17 and the last thing I need right now is a child." .

"Look i know we were...under the influence so to speak, but we used protection." he said sounding confused.

"I know, I don't know how it happened either but it did. I'm sorry it's just I've got so many conflicting feeling and im just scar-"

"I know." Neal interrupted. He took hold of her hands and looked her in the eyes. She hoped he would say something comforting or just anything that would make her feel like he was okay but he didn't, instead he pulled her in close and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, I know it's a lot. " She said as she pulled away. Neal nodded in agreement. "I'll give you some time." And her grip on his hand gradually got less and less as she pulled away.

"Have you told your parents yet?" Neal asked suddenly just as Emma was about to walk away. Emma shook her head.

"I'm going to try and tell them tonight, if I can." Neal knew her well enough to know she was afriad.

"Do you want me to be there with you?" He asked.

"What while I tell my dad that I'm pregnant. You know he has a gun right?" She gave a small laugh.

"Good point. At least let me walk you home." Emma smiled at the gesture and gladly accepted. For the walk home they didn't talk about the child, just normal teenage things such as sports results and TV shows, and for a short while the two forgot about the problem at hand.

"You told your parents yet?" Ruby asked Emma in the canteen a few days later. Emma shook her head. "Emma..."

"I know, I know. It's just my dad gets mad when I tell him I got a C on a test, who knows what he'll do when I say I'm pregnant. " Emma said quietly as she grabbed a sandwich. "You know you'll have to tell them soon or they will notice." Ruby pointed put. Emma laughed and asked if they could change thebsubject. However Unbeknownst to both of them Lily had heard the conversation and this was gossip that she couldn't miss out on.

That night Emma was sat watching the latest episode of 'Friends' with her brother when their parents stormed over (Her dad looking much angrier than her mum). "Emma, hunny is there something you'd like to talk to us about?" Mary Margaret asked. Emma tensed up a bit but slowly shook her head in response.

"Are you sure about that?" She said. Emma did nothing but exchanged

"Well we recieved a call just now from Lily's mom telling us that Lily hadctold her some news and she wanted us to confirm it." David added.

"She said that you were pregnant. " Mary Margaret said disappointingly.

"The little bitch." Emma mumbled. Her brother, Michael, decided just to keep quiet as he watched their parents get madder.

"So it's true." Her mum said sternly.

"Yes, but I-" She began but was interrupted by her father of whom she had never seen this angry.

"Emma Ruth Nolan how could you not tell us!" David exclaimed.

"I was but I was just scared." Emma said standing up hoping that would help, but it didn't.

"Sweetie, you have no reason to be afraid of telling us." Mary Margaret said calming down but David still paced in anger.

"Who's is it?" He asked.

"Neal's." Emma said quietly.

"Emma how could you be so irresponsible and let this happen!" By this point Michael had managed to slip upstairs.

"It wasn't like we planned it!" Emma argued back.

"Of course not, you're just nieve young kids. Emma when are you going to learn to grow up." Emma had no reply for her father at this moment and was just about in tears as she Stood there for a moment before running up the metal stairs. She ran straight past her brother, who had easedropped on the convasation and collapsed on her bed. Emma could hear the faint shouts of her parents and then the door opening and closing with a louder slam than was nessart. It was around five minutes later when Emma heard a faint knock on the bedroom door. She tured with bloodshot eyes to find her mother stood at the door. "So how far along are you?" She asked with a faint smile. Emma shook her head as she didn't know.

"Mom I don't even know if I'm keeping it or putting it up for adoption or what." She replied quietly.

"Hey, It'll be okay. Trust me." She said softly as she sat by her daughter. "Hey how about I go book you an appointment at the doctors, see if I can get you in on Saturday. " Emma nodded and gave a weak smile as her mother went downstairs

"Where's dad?" She asked.

"He went out. He just needed some fresh air." Emma knew that was about her, so while her mum was distracted on the phone, she snuck out to find him, despite that fact her mum would disapprove. Emma found David sat in his truck looking over the cliff top watching the sunset, she gave a small tap on the window and to her surprise he let her in.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"No, I should be sorry. You're my daughter and you're clearly scared. I should have comforted you not shouted." he leant over and hugged Emma. "Emma listen to me. I was wrong earlier. You are a grown up girl, who I am sure will make the right decision and give this kid its best chance."

"Really?" David nodded. Even though he was still angry, he submerged it deep within him for his wife's but more importantly for his daughter's own comfort. They sat there for a while and talked while the sun went down, until eventually Mary Margaret called to see where they were in her normal panicked motherly tone of which David and Emma couldn't help but smile at,


	4. Chapter 4

The following day Emma went straight up to Lily before the start of class: much to her friends surprise. "You little bitch!" She hissed. "I know we have never got along but why did you think this was a good idea!" The rest of the class just stood and watched.

"I'm sorry I assumed your parents knew about your new arrival." She replied.

"How do you know?" Ruby exclaimed.

"Let's just say if you want to keep a secret, don't talk about it in the canteen." Emma went for Lily but her friends held her back. "Emma don't do this." Ashley said.

"What did she even do?" Ruby asked but Emma's focus was on Lily.

"Tell me whose the lucky father?" Lily asked with a sly expression.

"Why so you can go and tell his parents too?" Emma broke free of her friends hold and pushed Lily back against the wall. Just then Regina Mills, the head teacher, came in.

"I heard there was a fight going on in here. So what happened?" She asked. Both girls stood still and said nothing. "Come on, I don't have all day."

"I don't know miss. Emma just came up to me and pushed me." Lily said giving a sinister smile at Emma.

"You know exactly what you did." Emma hissed back.

"Alright Emma come with me." Miss Mills said and Emma followed her into the corridor.

"You want to tell me what happened."

"I pushed Lily." Emma said quietly.

"Why?" Emma thought for a moment about what to reply to this, to see if she could lie and still get out of trouble.

"Because, Miss... I'm pregnant. " She decided to go with the truth. Regina seemed surprised by this statement and quickly took Emma out of the corridor and into her office.

"What did Lily do?" Regina asked when they got inside.

"She told her mom, who then told my parents I was pregnant before I could tell them." Regina just nodded slowly.

"How did your parents react?" She asked.

"Like Parents." Emma simply replied. Regina got the message

"Alright Miss Nolan I will let you off this time with a warning." Regina said after a moment. Emma nodded and slowly left.

Saturday morning came and Emma woke up feeling weirdly nervous in fact shaking she was so nervous. In her eyes she had no reason to be but her mother knew. Mary Margaret had had the same nerves before her first scan. David took Michael to the sheriffs station to work wuth him while mother and daughter went to the hospital.

Emma laid there while Doctor Whale got everything ready. "Are you okay?" Mary Margaret asked. Emma nodded. "Yeah but I can't understand why I'm nervous."

"Subconsciously you want your child to be alright even though you've never met them." Mary Margaret smiled and she held her daughter's hand. Emma just laughed a little and was about to reply when Doctor Whale spoke. "Are you ready?" He asked. Emma nodded and watched as the screen loaded. "And that is your child" He said pointing to a small white shape on the screen. Emma pushed herself onto her elbows to see better. Mary Margaret was already getting emotional and starting to cry but Emma just smiled.

"Everything looks fine here. Would you like me to print the pictures?" Doctor Whale asked after a moment.

"Yes please." Emma said with a smile. "Do you know when my due date is?" She asked.

"Well you're about 7 weeks along now so you'll be due around...August 15th. But I can tell you in your next scan a more accurate date."

"Thank you." When they got to the car Emma handed her mum one of the photos. "Here, go see dad. I'm gonna stop by Neal's."

"I can drive you if you want?"

"No its alright, I'll walk."

"Hey." Neal said as he opened the door to Emma.

"Hey, I was hoping we could talk." Neal agreed and let her in. The sat down and Emma showed him the pictures. He gave a weak smile as if he wasn't sure what to think.

"I was talking to my dad the other night and he said that we need to give this kid its best chance but i don't think that's with me. I'm sorry." Emma said.

"I take it by the pictures that you don't want an abortion." Neal said and Emma gave him a questioning look. "Em you can't even eat fish if the head is still on as you think its looking at you. If you were going to have abortion you would have had it already and not looked at these pictures." Emma gave a small giggle. "Its okay if you don't to its just that leaves us with adoption. "

"Well at least it would get a good home." Emma pointed out. Neal simply nodded but Emma could see that he wasn't happy about it.


End file.
